


Call it what you will

by twoheartsx



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Emotions, Friendship, Implied Love, M/M, short fic, testing my devil surviver fic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki couldn't call it love because he didn't understand the concept. None the less he did his best to display the feelings Daichi made him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it what you will

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they are out of charecter. There isn't many fics for them and I love this pairing so much. I hope you guys enjoy.

Hibiki had always been a good kid. He got good grades, did as he was told. He was smart and yet his father always reminded him in that same tone. He needed to make the right choice. Almost as if life was a game. Hibiki always did, every choice smart and rational, except one. His choice to be friends with Daichi, but he was a good friend, even if he wasn't smart and rational like Hibiki. Hibiki didn't need his fathers repetitive, over thinking speeches. He was content with his funny and quite fascinating friendship with Daichi. 

The two of them share a room during the first day. Yamato is yet to get them all rooms and Hibiki finds he is quite okay with that. Because he doesn't mind sharing a bed with Daichi. The two share more, kisses that turn to touches and Hibiki wonders just how far this friendship goes. It's Subtle, tiny touches that heat up. It's friends being friends. Both find this fact comforting. This is unacceptable, but they are all going to die anyways so why not do what no one would accept. Hibiki can almost hear his fathers disapproval, but he doesn't stop. He keeps going, hold Daichi's hand, being his first just as he was Hibiki's first. They stay together the night and nether talk about it in the morning. 

The next seven days is the same. Hibiki is starting to figure out that even if the world doesn't end. He wants this to last forever. He wants to be with Daichi forever. Daichi who had grew to be his sun just as he had became the brown haired boys moon. They see each other, make love in a way that couldn't be called friends, but nether boy knows how to put a name on it. So, they call it friendship. Because Daichi knows what love is, but is scared Hibiki doesn't feel the same. So, he never says he loves him and Hibiki, though smart, doesn't know or understand the concept of love. He does however understand that he never wants to leave Daichi's side. So, he promises him, end of the world or not. He won't leave him alone. He will give him love and stay by him. That's all Daichi could ever ask for.


End file.
